The adjustment of belts on a piece of machinery can be a time consuming operation. This is especially so on a piece of equipment that is vital to the operation of a system or a business. For example, when the piece of equipment is supplying compressed air to a hospital, the hospital needs the compressed air to be pumped throughout the hospital continuously. The compressed air is pumped throughout the hospital by compressors that utilize drive belts. Because of the nature of the drive belts, they need to be changed periodically and this changing of the drive belts must be accurate, efficient, and expeditious. The present invention provides a device that is compact and allows the accurate, efficient, and expeditious adjustment of drive belts.